Daredevil (episode)
Daredevil is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil and season finale. Synopsis In the season finale, a boxed-in Fisk and a desperate Murdock, Foggy and Karen are forced to play their end games. Plot Matt and Karen attend Ben's funeral presided over by Father Lantom which is also attended by Ellison. Karen meets his widowed wife Doris. Karen is upset that Foggy hasn't shown up for the service and Matt tells her that he is responsible for Foggy avoiding them. Wilson Fisk is meeting with Leland Owlsley, his financial manager, to discuss James Wesley's death and some discrepancies Fisk has noticed with his money. Owlsley at first denies any responsibility but eventually reveals that he and Madame Gao were the ones responsible for Vanessa's poisoning. He then tells Fisk that he is leaving town and taking half of Fisk's money with him. To ensure his protection, Owlsley informs Fisk that he has kept Detective Hoffman alive in the city, and if Owlsley is harmed, Hoffman will go to the authorities and implicate Fisk. However Fisk is so enraged by Owlsley's plot to kill Vanessa that he attacks him and knocks him down an abandoned elevator shaft apparently killing him. Fisk orders his men to find Hoffman. Foggy finds Matt at an old boxing gym he frequents and the two go to meet their friend Sergeant Brett Mahoney for information. While speaking to Brett, Matt overhears a cop on Fisk's payroll discussing the orders to find Hoffman. Karen, Foggy, and Matt discover a hidden property on Silver and Brent's finance ledgers and figure it must be where Owlsley is stashing Hoffman. Matt puts on the mask and rescues Hoffman from Fisk's crooked cops, and escorts him to the police station where he turns himself into Sergeant Mahoney. Matt and Foggy represent Hoffman as he gives the FBI everything on Fisk and his criminal enterprises. Everyone on Fisk's payroll is arrested, including Turk Barrett, Officer Corbin and other dirty cops, Parish Landman, Senator Cherryh, and Fisk's mole in the ''New York Bulletin'': Ellison's secretary Caldwell. Fisk himself is arrested and taken into custody before news reporters. However he escapes custody after a shootout involving a group of armed men, one of them infiltrated inside the FBI truck transporting him. Seeing the news of Fisk's escape, Matt goes to see Melvin Potter and retrieves the new red suit he had made. Matt locates Fisk before he can get out of the city and the two have a final showdown in an alleyway. Matt is eventually able to knock Fisk unconscious and sees him taken into custody by Sergeant Brett Mahoney. The press dub the masked man Daredevil. Matt, Karen, and Foggy celebrate as they hang a new Nelson and Murdock sign outside their office. Meanwhile WIlson Fisk stares at the blank wall of his jail cell, while Daredevil goes out to patrol the city. Cast Main Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley *Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk Guest Stars *Peter McRobbie as Father Lantom *Daryl Edwards as Detective Carl Hoffman *Rob Morgan as Turk Barrett *Royce Johnson as Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Tom Walker as Francis *Amy Rutberg as Marci Stahl *Matt Gerald as Melvin Potter *Geoffrey Cantor as Ellison *Adriane Lenox as Doris Urich *Jack O'Connell as Silvio *Richard Bekins as Parish Landman *Jonathan Walker as Senator Randolph Cherryh *Angel Rosa as Officer Corbin *Kassia Miller as Caldwell *Gameela Wright as Norma *Marva Hicks as District Attorney *Amadeo Fusca as Lowlife *Akim Black as Thug *Logan Crawford as Reporter #1 *Lauren Lim Jackson as Reporter #2 *Brett Smith as Federal Bridge Agent *Jason Alan Carvell as Assault Team Leader *David Healy as News Reporter #1 *Eboni Booth as News Reporter #2 *Laura Poe as News Reporter #3 *James Ciccone as Cabbie *Pat Kiernan as News Anchor #1 (Himself) *Annika Pergament as News Anchor #2 (Herself) *David Anthony Buglione as Assault #1 *Bernard Bygott as TAC Agent #1 *Adam McNulty as TAC Agent #2 *Stan Lee as Cop pictured on the wall *Tom McCaffrey as FBI Agent (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Wilson Fisk's Penthouse **Fogwell's Gym **15th Precinct Police Station **New York Bulletin Building **Landman and Zack Building **Melvin Potter's Workshop **Ryker's Island **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Madame Gao's Warehouse (mentioned) **Ben Urich's Apartment (mentioned) **Matt Murdock's Apartment (mentioned) **Karen Page's Apartment (mentioned) *Saint Bénézet Retirement Care (mentioned) Events *Assassination of Leland Owlsley *Rescue of Carl Hoffman *Arrest of Wilson Fisk *Duel of Hell's Kitchen *Bombing of Hell's Kitchen (mentioned) Items *Daredevil's Suit *Daredevil's Billy Club *Steel Serpent (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *Landman and Zack *New York City Police Department *FBI *WHiH World News *''New York Bulletin'' *Silver & Brent *United States Congress *Atreus Plastics *Summerville Department Stores *Union Allied Construction (mentioned) Mentioned *Ben Urich *James Wesley *Madame Gao *Christian Blake *Lee Owlsley *Jack Murdock *Carl Creel *Bess Mahoney *Marlene Vistain *Vladimir Ranskahov *Anatoly Ranskahov *Elena Cardenas *Betsy Beatty *Bill Fisk *'' '' *'' '' Trivia *Stan Lee appeared in a picture on the wall of the police station. *When Melvin Potter brings Daredevil his new suit, the lower half of Stilt-Man's armor is visible in the background. *The song that plays during Ben Urich's funeral is by Jimmy Cliff. *The song that plays during the montage of Fisk's allies being taken by the authorities is from the opera . References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes